The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for ionization effected removal of alkali composition from an ultrahigh temperature gaseous mixture containing the composition in vapor form.
There are numerous instances where gases contain alkali composition vapor, which is desired to be removed from the gas or gaseous mixture. For example, in systems such as power plants including a gas turbine, it has been proposed to use gaseous products of combustion of coal or residual oil, of gaseous products produced by gasification of coal, etc. as the motive fluid for operating the gas turbine. One of the problems facing use of such gas for operating the gas turbine is that the gas contains alkali composition vapor, which--if not removed prior to entry into the turbine--is found to condense on working surfaces thereof with resulting detrimental effects (e.g. corrosion) on such surfaces and their underlying structure.
It has now been found by practice of the present invention that alkali composition can be removed from ultrahigh temperature gas or gaseous mixtures containing the composition in vapor form by surface catalyzed ionization of the alkali composition (e.g. alkali metal), followed by collection of the ionized alkali composition.